Nuklearia cz. 27
<< Poprzednia część Na chwilę wszyscy zamarli w bez ruchu zaraz po tym, jak Fank oddał strzał w dawnego przyjaciela. Pierwszy postanowił zabrać głos Straitor: - No co tak patrzycie? - zapytał, po czym skończył - Sprzątnijcie go zanim zacznie śmierdzieć. Dwaj strażnicy po chwili oprzytomnieli i zabrali ciało. Zaraz potem do pokoju dla VIP - ów wszedł sprzątacz i umył podłogę. Kiedy już było posprzątane. Nick był zdziwiony całą sytuacją, że w ogóle miała miejsce. Nie myślał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotka Mensto, a tym bardziej, że właśnie tutaj u Straitora. W końcu dowódca gangu z Nowego Jorku kończąc odprowadzając wzrokiem sprzątacza obrócił się w stronę swojego przyjaciela i odrzekł: - Ach, więc czego tu szukasz Fank? - Potrzebuję pomocy - odpowiedział tamten pewnie. - Z czym? - Musimy przejść przez most do Manhattanu. - Po co? - Mamy tam interes do załatwienia. - Nie ma szans. To najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce w Nowym Jorku - ten most. To ostatni, jaki został, a w dodatku jest tam wielu Supermutantów. - Doskonale o tym wiem, a wodą nie da się przejść, bo jest zatruta. Mogę ci jednak dać coś w zamian - skończył wypowiedź kot, po czym kiwnął do Ersy. Pingwinica wyjęła trzy Volt Machine 2000, czyli ostatnią broń, jaka im w ogóle została. Podała je następnie dla przywódcy tutejszego gangu. Fank patrzył uważnie na minę Straitora, czy się faktycznie zgodzi za taką marną zapłatę przeprowadzić ich przez most. Był on bowiem kotem bardzo ceniącym różne rzeczy, a nawet i bogatym, przez co to mogło nie wystarczyć. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Straitor odparł: - Przeprowadzę was przez ten most. Macie szczęście, że nie mam ani jednej z tych rzadkich broni. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - zapytał Fank. - Jutro po południu. - Czemu tak późno? - Dzisiaj mamy Sylwester. Nie wiesz? - Nowy rok? - Tak, widać że te przygody zabrały ci rachubę mierzenia czasu. Edward powiedział, aby ci już wstali od stołu, gdyż chciał im pokazać, gdzie będą spać. Zaprowadził ich do pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się cztery łóżka, po czym sam wyszedł. Nick od razu się położył. Ostatnie dni były zarówno męczące dla niego, jak dla kota i pingwinicy. Obydwoje zaraz poszli w jego ślady. Nie interesowało ich za bardzo, że jutro będzie już inny rok, a nawet i 2069. Wszyscy chcieli już, tylko przejść przez ten most i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Spali bardzo długo, gdyż aż 15 godzin. Z czasem wszyscy wstali i wyszli z pokoju. Ich oczom okazał się widok śpiących na podłodze zwierząt i wszędzie porozlewanego alkoholu. Nowy rok był albowiem jedyną datą, kiedy wszyscy mogli się cieszyć. Potrafili oderwać się od rzeczywistości i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, w jakim ponurym i zniszczonym świecie żyją. Cała trójka postanowiła po chwili, że jeszcze wrócą do swojego pokoju i zaczekają aż wszyscy się pobudzą. To oni byli tutaj, przecież gośćmi. Kiedy już oczekiwana chwila obudzenia się innych zwierząt nastąpiła wszyscy coś zjedli, po czym się spakowali. Straitor postanowił zabrać, jakieś 3/4 gangu, a reszta miała pilnować klubu. Kiedy już Fank, Ersa i Nick wyszli na dwór tutejszy przywódca powiedział: - Ruszajmy, więc przeprawić was przez ten most. Następna część >> Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl Kategoria:Nuklearia